


It's My Birthday

by NuclearNik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Birthday Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fanart, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik
Summary: Harry has a very happy birthday, indeed.*Art and a drabble in celebration of Harry Potter's birthday.*
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	It's My Birthday

"Hermione, I'm—" The thumping footsteps of heavy boots on the stairs stopped when Harry reached the landing, words trailing off as a slow grin lit up his face.

"Well hello."

"Look what I found hiding in the back of the wardrobe." Hermione trailed her fingers up her thigh, playing with the hem of his old Quidditch sweatshirt.

Snagging her around the waist, Harry pulled her close, nuzzling his face into the junction of her neck and shoulder. "It looks much better on you than it ever did on me."

Her only response was a breathy moan as he made his way down her neck, sucking little love bites onto her skin.

"You know where it would look even better though?" He'd reached her collarbone now, pressing wet kisses to the tender skin.

"Mmm?"

"On the floor," he whispered.

Her hands on his shoulders halted his descent of her body, and she pulled him up, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow and pursed lips, fighting a smile.

"It's a good thing we're already married because that was the worst chat-up line I've ever heard. I may never recover from the sheer cringe of it."

With his hands on the backs of her thighs, he lifted her to wrap her legs around his waist and set off towards the bedroom.

"Was it really that bad?'

"Yes. But you can make it up to me with truly excellent sex."

"Your wish is my command," he said, tossing her on the bed as her laughter filled the air.


End file.
